


Strange Bedfellows

by daisypusher



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, GET READY FOR SOME, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, PWP, Porn With Plot, Relax - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Threesomes, Twosomes, and find the vaseline, but guess what?, but tbh this PWP kind of got away from me and it's actually rife with plot, cuz we about to get squickyyyy, debilitating self-doubt, everybody is in love and nothing is bad, except for all that PTSD, jedistormpilot, so sit back, sorrynotsorry, that's pretty bad, the threesomes balance all that out, this has it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisypusher/pseuds/daisypusher
Summary: Every night, Rey has dreams that are not dreams, and every night, Finn and Poe are there to remind her what it means to be awake.(also there is sex, guys)





	1. happiness is a warm gun

Somewhere, something was burning. Some _one_ was burning.

There was no mistaking that scent: the sulfurous stench of flaming hair, with a sickly, smoky under-musk of cooking meat that made you think fleetingly of dinner. Rey gagged. She was in the desert, this arid landscape more familiar to her than any womb. But this was not her home, not Jakku; along the horizon, two twin suns hemorrhaged red onto the sand in a terrifying sunset, and Rey experienced an anguish so familiar and so foreign she felt the very layers of her being split.

She was herself and not herself.

Behind her, the source of that beefy, acrid odor smoldered in earnest. A pair of skeletons-little more than a blackened pile of bones-smoked softly, and Rey looked upon them with a rising bile in her throat. She didn’t know them but she loved them, their names tasted coppery in her mouth. Borrowed pasts with borrowed sorrows were acid in her arteries and again she was in the desert of the two-sunned planet, this time holding a frightfully frail woman as she sighed her last breath. Once more, tears that were not hers and were hers, too, tracked fire trails down her cheeks.

Desert again. Burning again.

But this time it was Jakku and Rey scrambled with primal panic gainfully over the dunes of her home planet, the satin sand (different, she realized, from the grainier stuff on the planet before) slippery beneath her urgent limbs. An immolated x-wing belched black fumes, and beside it, two charred bodies like forgotten ragdolls lay prone amongst the wreckage. Rey gagged once more, this time purely out of terror as she slid down the slope and pounced into a breakneck sprint, reaching the first figure with ragged breath. Poe. Dead. Jaw displaced in a gruesome, asymmetrical gawp, eyes rolled back, and Rey finally retched so violently she feared she’d choke.

The brunette staggered on her suddenly weak legs to the other body, but she didn’t have to wait to see who it was. It was Finn, of course, his poor limbs flung in all the wrong angles. Rey fell to her knees beside him and felt the familiar, skeletal echo of ghost bodies falling with her. Finn was alive, if only briefly so, gasping with difficulty as she cradled his head in her lap, opening his mouth to say something to her-

And then he melted.

He rotted, skin giving way to flesh and flesh giving way to bone, muscle sloughing off as his tongueless mouth chattered in a useless pantomime the words he would have said.

 

In the cottony silence of a dark barracks, Rey awoke, breathlessly grasping at sheets where there should have been ashes. Struggling to differentiate between the lingering tendrils of her nightmare and the reality she had resurfaced in, Rey took in great gasping breaths and shuddered, sodden with sweat. With trembling fingers she groped blindly in the gloam, stopping when she touched skin. A warm arm came around her and a mouth moved close to breathe hotly on her neck.

“you‘k?” a slurred voice inquired, and a second arm came to rest on her hip.

Rey considered the question, closing her eyes to focus on the fullness of her breaths and the slowing tempo of her pulse.

“Yes.”

Silence followed her reply, and Rey drowsed, re-fortified for another plunge into wakelessness.

“ ‘m here.” murmured a voice, different from the first, so quiet she felt it more than heard it as lips moved against her jugular.

Sleep came in the quiet after, and it was toothless and dreamless, a merciful wilderness of black.

 

The room was blue and still the next time Rey awoke, blinking with a catlike bleariness as she registered the extreme but not unpleasant locus of warmth she found herself surrounded in. Skin, sticky with sweat, pressed upon her from all sides and stifled her beneath a cocoon of poky limbs and wooly blanket. Rey, her bladder immediately restless, plotted her escape. The young brunette wriggled with valiant patience between the entanglement of her bedfellows, biting her lip to keep from huffing each time an elbow or a knee found its way to her ribcage. Unable to climb over anyone without disturbance, the only option had been to go out the bottom; after what seemed like an age Rey came kicking awkwardly out from under the blankets at the foot of the bed and thudded to the floor like a clumsy reenactment birth, embarrassingly out of breath.

Twilight purpled the horizon as Rey padded to the refresher, expertly avoiding her reflection as she did her business. Finishing quickly and cursing the obnoxious _whoosh_ the pressure toilet made, Rey then crept back out into the main quarters and sifted through the (frankly depressing) assortment of dirty-but-not- _that_ -dirty clothes carpeting the floor for a sufferable outfit. At long last, Rey tripped over a lounge coverall that didn’t smell too rank and dressed in it quickly before twisting her hair up and ducking out the door, eager to stop thumping about and disturbing her bunkmates.

The barracks hall was cool and quiet, little more than a dim tunnel ribbed with supports. Rey pursued the promise of warm food into the floor kitchen, where dehydrated meals were stacked more or less neatly within frosted glass cabinets. This barracks was far nicer than the last one, a musty, underground affair that had driven Poe mad and Rey berserk. Finn, however, who was used to living in compact, claustrophobic accommodations had passed his days at the former base with a contentment that made his companions, in a word, homicidal.

Opting to dwell ruefully on these thoughts, rather than risk a fitful perusal of her demented and likely deeply meaningful dream, Rey readied a nutritious breakfast of starchy mush. It was a Leisure Day for Barracks 5, which meant everyone was sleeping in, and Rey made it her agenda to enjoy the empty lounge by wiling away the time lifting small objects about the room using her exponentially increasing adeptness with the Force. The practice would make her a better Jedi, she knew, but the extent of her Force powers were usually squandered on pranks.

Half an hour later this is how Finn found her, upside down on a divan with her head lolling off the seat and her legs bent over the back, deconstructing and reconstructing a puzzle sphere with only the mechanism of her mind.

“I didn’t know you could do that when there’s no one around to show off to.” he teased in greeting, catching the sphere gamely as she tossed it at him.

“Finding a willing audience can be difficult.” Rey sighed, considering his sleepily lumbering frame as he picked a fruit from a full bowl on the counter. Just as he brought it to his mouth Rey snatched it from him with her mind and palmed it smugly. “Are you volunteering?”

Finn frowned. “You’re not cute.”

Rey batted her eyelashes.

Unfolding herself from her increasingly uncomfortable position on the divan, the lithe brunette munched triumphantly on her fruit prize as she strolled toward the counter where Finn was leaning. Both he and she had grown up on meager, savory diets, and nothing was ever fresh. But now, as part of the Resistance, they had access to whatever native vegetation the planet offered. In the past few months, the pair had become veritable fruit _fiends,_ devouring whatever local flavor they could get their hands on with slavering gusto. Between the two of them, they laid waste to the bowl of fruit, hardly ashamed their lazier comrades would be left with pits and stems.

Picking seeds from between her teeth, Rey appraised Finn. “Why are you up so early?”

“Oh, I don’t know…you got up and that kriffing ‘fresher didn’t help matte-hey, are those my coveralls?”

Rey sucked in her cheeks and looked away guiltily.

“No.”

“You’re swimming in them.” Finn observed, raising his eyebrow in that funny way he did when he was trying not to laugh.

“Look, when they’re on the floor, they’re everybody’s. Plus I’m enjoying your natural musk.” The conversation tapered off lamely, and Rey and Finn stood quietly side-by-side, shoulders touching amiably.

When Finn turned towards her and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear she knew she was in trouble.

“I felt you wake up last night.” Finn had a way of saying something and letting it lay there until someone was ready to pick it up.

Rey hummed noncommittally.

“It was absolutely terrible.” she said too lightly, joking with herself, “you were dead, of course, and Poe, and some other people because why not? And I was myself and wasn’t myself and was three or four people all at once and I’m sure there’s some mystical, Force-related point to all this but you _kriffing decomposed_ in my arms Finn-which, good trick by the way-and I can’t really see the glaring significance of all this besides keeping me from getting a good night’s sleep for once and I just…” Rey trailed off in frustration and tugged on a brown lock, her nervous tics showing through.

Finn didn’t reach out to touch her, not yet, and she was glad of it.

“There’s nothing I can say to make it better,” he said slowly, ruminating on the shape and flavor of each word before he let it leave his mouth, “I’m no Jedi. I can’t take away the dreams, I can’t tell you what they mean. But I…” Finn pursed his lips and turned away, leaning his palms on the counter. “The nightmares brought us together. You and me, us and Poe. And that’s how we’ll get through them. Neither Poe nor I will leave your side until you can sleep a night in our arms.”

As he spoke, Rey replayed that first evening in her mind’s eye, smiling to herself as she recalled the first night...

 

_The days were as dark as the nights on that planet, bleeding dreaming into waking on a syrupy current of perpetual gloom.  Outside, a windstorm whipped with a vengeance, hurtling rock and ice alike against the base as it howled. In the din of shattering earth, the fledgling Jedi lay awake, silvery in the triple-moon light; she shuddered in a sheen of sweat. A miasma of ghosts churned behind Rey’s eyes as she stared up at the ceiling on the tail of a nightmare, her arms and legs spread in an offering to the sky; in these quiet hours, she prayed for death. It was hard to admit it to herself, but she carried the millstone of her destiny around her neck and every day it got heavier. Why couldn’t this be someone else’s problem? These troubles were age-old, she knew. Every hero from every yarn told by some traveler around a community burnpit had some torturous self-doubt that worked against them. Rey knew she was a cliché. However, knowing didn’t stop the phantoms from scratching at her sanity every night, and so Rey lay prone and awake in the triple-moon light, waiting for the morning bell._

_But it was a knock that jolted her from her stupor._

_She rose, half-clothed in a standard issue cropped tank and shorts, deciding whether or not there had been a knock at all. Tugging her hair, Rey tapped the button on the threshold and the metal door slid aside, revealing a shirtless and wild-eyed Finn behind it. Silence flooded the space between them._

_“Please.” He was hoarse when he finally spoke, as if he’d been screaming. “I just need someone near me. I just…” His voice broke and he ran a shaking hand over his face, pressing fingers with nails bitten to the quick against his watering eyes._

_Rey took his hand in hers and felt its feverish heat. “Of course.”_

_She led him into the refresher first, sitting him down on the pressure toilet and wetting a towel in the sink. Finn’s skin was hot to the touch, and Rey pressed the damp washcloth against his face, his jaw, his neck, hoping to cool him off and settle him down. Finn closed his eyes as Rey knelt beside him to wipe the sweat from his chest, but when her hand went lower towards his stomach he gripped it in his own and met her gaze._

_“Thank you.”_

_There was no discussion about who was sleeping where. There wasn’t need for one. Between Rey and Finn a tacit closeness had formed, bred from their codependence and similar histories of loneliness. In the months since their first meeting, the gentle touches and hugs had become a normal part of their relationship. Both starved for affection, both orphans without families to hold them, there was no question of them getting into the bed together to lay side by side, arms to arm and hip to hip. Eventually, they dozed, rolling first away from each other and then against, their bodies ebbing and flowing to and fro as a gentle repose overcame them. They woke when the lighting struck. The windstorm had become supercharged from all the static generated; it had escalated to the type of storm that frightens adult and child alike, not because of the sight or the sound of it precisely, but by the realization of nature’s ferocity. The biology of destruction. Finn and Rey lay face to face, untouching. It was strange to look into someone’s eyes and have them look into yours, but there was no awkwardness, only a deep and thrumming comfort as they stared at each other in the dark._

_Rey moved her face to Finn’s unthinkingly and kissed his mouth. It seemed the correct thing to do, the necessary thing. She had been wanting to do it, had known it was what she needed to do, somehow, a cosmic mandate. Finn’s eyes were ink as they looked at her. Not breathing, not daring to, he brought his mouth to hers, quaveringly, like a thirsty man sipping water._

_Rey didn’t think to touch Finn until he touched her, bringing his hand to her shoulder to stroke the skin there, and her mouth opened like a flower. His tongue was warm and searching against her own and Rey experienced a hyperawareness that she had never known, a sudden cognizance that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight like they did when she felt the Force flow through her, flow into her. Sighing like a piece had fallen into place, Rey touched Finn back. Touched his face, first, then his hair, his neck and his ribcage, pausing to run her hand along his chest and feel the way it swelled and fell. When her hand smoothed down to his hip, Finn moaned, moving his hand to Rey’s breast as she bristled in pleasure. Hooking a leg over her, the former stormtrooper rolled on top to straddle Rey, ducking down to kiss her neck as she ran her nails up his back. Finn’s teeth found purchase near her shoulder and Rey gasped, grinning as Finn kissed further down to the valley between her breasts, drawing a nipple into his mouth as Rey cried out._

_As much as it felt new, it felt comfortable too, letting Finn explore Rey with his lips and fingertips. It was a revelation, in all honesty, feeling his skin against hers, feeling the electric pulse of her abdomen each time his open mouth met hers. Rey gazed at Finn with molten, glowing eyes as he licked from her navel to the pale column of her neck, relishing the salt of her and the way she stuttered his name. Humming as her legs wrapped automatically around his waist when he settled upon her body, Finn buried his head against her chest to pattern her with hickies._

_“Please.” Rey didn’t know why she said it, the word just bubbled up and out of her. She didn’t know what she needed, only that she needed_ something _. The urgent pressing, grinding of Finn’s hips against hers was great, amazing, but not_ enough _. Her toes curled as she yearned for what she could not place._

_Finn looked at her in surprise._

_“I’m sorry.” Rey huffed, surprised herself. She let her head fall back onto the pillow and pinched her eyes shut. “I don’t know what I said that for.”_

_Finn kissed her, licking into her mouth as he trailed his palm down her thigh. “I do.”_

_Vibrating with desire, Rey felt a giddy apprehension simmer within as Finn kissed down her body, missing the core of her urgency and running a hot tongue down her leg, to her knee, up the inner duskiness of her thigh._

_Again, the instinctive entreaty, “Please.”_

_Rey felt the heavy, staccato rhythm of her heart in her throat as Finn tugged down her shorts and tossed them aside. There was never a time in her memory that she had been so bare in front of another person, both body and soul, and yet, she felt safe, felt right this way, and made herself barer still as she pulled off her cropped tank. Silhouetted above her, Finn covered his mouth as if to hold back a sound._

_“You’re…I’ve never….” Stunned, Finn grappled for words. “You’re everything. You’re unbelievable.”_

_He came down upon her with the force of a star collapsing and kissed her stomach with a reverent mouth before making his way down, nibbling at her hip before arriving where Rey needed him. She’d never needed anything as primally as she needed this. The physical trysts she’d had before were rough and urgent and hollow, each partner utilizing the other with the formality of a bargain. But this was different. This was…symbiotic. Ineffable. Unconsciously, Rey spread her legs, making room for Finn as his hands wrapped around her thighs and pulled her to him._

_“I’ll go slow.” Finn’s breath was hot against her, “just let me know if you need me to stop.”_

_In answer, Rey put a hand into his hair and nodded._

_His tongue was lax and perfect as it licked up the length of her, up to her clit, where it circled as if in greeting. Rey whined in gratification. She felt Finn’s fingers dig into her flesh as he sucked at her, drawing her clit into his mouth before ducking lower. With two hands, Rey gripped the sheets for dear life as he ate her out, first slowly, achingly, then faster, before she felt a finger at her entrance._

_“Is this ok?” he was panting, smiling, eyes dark with want._

_Rey nodded her head as her mouth fell open in desire, lips red and swollen._

_At first it felt familiar, reassuring, even, to know that at least here she was on acquainted ground. But suddenly Finn’s finger crooked within, and Rey contorted in bliss._

_“You’re so wet.” He murmured in pleasure after a while, teeth busy at the hollow of her neck._

_“Yes.” She said, so low and so heatedly that Finn found himself swallowing around a dry throat._

_He added another finger, then settled back between her legs, laving over her labia as he curled his fingers more complexly within her. Rey yelled. Her hands scrabbled at the sheets as Finn stroked the spot inside her, the spot that made her feel like her bones were shaking apart and she was getting tighter and looser all at once. Gasping and moaning, Rey rose to wobble on one elbow so she could look at Finn, his brow furrowed in pleasure and concentration as he rolled her clit between his teeth and lapped her nectar from her. Suddenly, she felt something begin to give, a wonderful heat welling up inside her. Rey dug her nails into the thick muscle of Finn’s shoulder._

_“Something’s gonna…I’m…!” Rey’s hurried warning crescendoed into a breathless yell as she felt the release of her desire, her climax squeezing her through a vice of pleasure as the world burned away into lightning perfection and there was only Finn, only Finn holding her, tasting her as she came in his hand._

_When it was over, and Rey was pleasantly boneless and pliant in the curl of Finn’s embrace, she cried._

_Her lover was immediately alarmed, rolling her over and taking her face into his hands to see what was hurting her._

_“Rey! What’s wrong?”_

_When she looked up at Finn, Rey saw herself reflected: a tired, haunted, desolate person who could finally have what they’d been craving. His visage blurred as the tears increased._

_“I’m sorry. I’m just happy. I’ve never been held this way, never been touched this way.” She chuckled as Finn sputtered in relief and indignation. Mirroring him, Rey took his face in her hands. “I’m just so happy to love you, Finn.”_

_And she did love him. There was no reason to hide it; neither of them had received enough, if any, love in their lives, and there was a war on. Why hide something so wonderful for the sake of saving face or social graces or post-coital tact?_

_Finn cried then, too, much harder than Rey had. Shaking with choking, wheezing sobs he lowered his head to the downy skin of her clavicle and wept an ocean there. This felt good too, in a different way than touching. Rey felt herself touching his soul as it rose out of him, and it felt good to be there for someone when they were there for you._

_After a while, Finn’s tears gave way to drowsy snuffling and Rey spooned him this time, wrapping her arms around his thick frame and squeezing to let him know she was there, her heart_ beat beat beati _ng in tempo with his._

_“Rey?” Finn’s voice came from far away._

_“Hmmmm?”_

_“I love you too.”_

“Rey?”

Finn’s worried voice and his hand on her shoulder brought Rey back from her memory with a jolt.

“Yes? Yes. I’m fine.” She wrinkled her pointy, fae nose. “I’m sorry. I was just remembering something.”

Finn frowned. “Remembering what?”

Mischievously, Rey trailed a hand down the middle of Finn’s chest to rest on the waistband of his pants, cocking her head to kiss his neck with whispering lips. “This.”

“Hey.., hey!” Suddenly conflicted, Finn rested an interested hand on her hip even as he craned his neck away from her and swiveled to look her in the eye. “I’m talking about how our boyfriend and I are going to be with you forever and ever and take care of you and you’re trying to get in my pants?”

Rey huffed a laugh and thudded her head onto his shoulder. “I know. I just…the nightmares make me forget how happy I am, sometimes. But thinking about you, Poe, that first night in the storm…it helps me remember.”

Rey felt a hand snake down to follow the curve of her ass. “Ohhh, so that’s what you were thinking about…” Finn’s grin was impish as he imposed toe-to-toe into her space, making her aware of how much taller he was. “Now I understand why you were at a loss for words.”

“Oh please!” Rey laughed, making a rude sound with her mouth as Finn ducked down to kiss her. Lifting her easily, Finn perched Rey on the counter and moved between the angle of her legs, hands resting on her knees as he met her mouth again.

What started as playful quickly deteriorated into something hungrier as Finn began to rise off of the floor, drawn up by the eager machinations of Rey’s mind. She reached out, delighted, to feel the growing hardness she knew was there for her.

“W-wait,” Finn stuttered, quickly grasping a cabinet to avoid banging his head, “not here. People will start waking up soon. Plus,” Finn absently licked his lips, “Poe might feel left out.”

Rey shrugged and relished the squawk Finn emitted as she let him plop to the floor, nimbly hopping off the counter to grab some breakfast-in-bed for their boyfriend before the two of them set out.

 


	2. bang bang, shoot shoot

Poe was an absolute mess when his partners got back to their shared room. Dark hair matted to his forehead with sweat, snoring in a pool of drool, he was hardly a sight for sore eyes.

Shaking her head, Rey went to wake him up while Finn organized the food on a spare tray.

“Heyyyyy,” the brunette cooed, rocking her boyfriend by his strong shoulder, “Hey! Old man, wake up.”

Poe snorted awake, automatically bringing a hand to his mouth to wipe the drool away.

“Old man?” he slurred, half-faking his sleepiness, “Old man?? We’ll see how old I am when I make you eat this pillow!” He lunged on top of Rey as she squealed, mashing her face into a pillow before flopping heavily on top to smother her.

“Fiiiiiinn, he’s gonna kill me, grandpa’s gonn-oh!” Rey felt something distinct poke her as Poe settled more annoyingly on top of her. She grinned slyly in his sheepish face. “Seems like someone was dreaming about us.”

“It had better have been about us.” Finn scoffed, sinking onto the edge of the bed with the tray in his hands. “As if he’s had anyone superior.”

Poe blew a raspberry. “Don’t kid yourselves, _kids_. Admiral Ackbar is always the star of my naughty dreams.”  The pilot bit his lip and touched his nipples in goofy exaggeration as his lovers guffawed.

“Ok, sicko, eat your breakfast.” Rey said gently, levitating an insta-biscuit off the tray in Finn’s hands and dropping it onto Poe’s chest. “You’re gonna need your energy for what we’re about to put you through.”

Poe pretended not to seem excited while he scarfed down his meal hastily, listening as Rey and Finn discussed how best to prank the new recruits they were going to receive on the next planet.

Mouth full of food, Poe interrupted to ask “Hey, didn’t you wake up last night?” Even though he looked ridiculous with his cheeks stuffed with breakfast, his eyes glinted with concern.

Rey raised a shoulder as Finn’s hand moved to rest upon her thigh.

“Yeah,” she admitted, her mouth flattening into a line, “the usual. In summary, Finn died, you died, a bunch of ambiguous Force-related things happened and then I woke up.”

Rey expected a joke to cheer her up, but Poe swallowed his food and moved to place his hand next to Finn’s on her leg.

“We’re here for you.” His voice was so sincere, Rey could see his jaw tighten with anguish. “You help us sleep every night. I don’t give a _kriff_ how long or hard I’ll have to fight until I-we, can do the same for you.”

Suddenly, helplessly emotional after such an awful evening, Rey felt a lump choke up her throat as she remembered the day Poe first came to them…

 

_She had blood on her ear. Blood on her ear and her brow and her mouth, mapping out the places she’d touched while she wrapped Poe’s ragged wounds. Rey smelled of it, Poe’s blood, coppery and thick, mingling with the pungent, bitter stench of smoke that drenched them all._

_It had been a routine flying lesson. Rey and Finn both squeezed in back, Finn’s hand sneakily finding its way to her breast as Poe droned on about safety precautions and the like. And then the shaking starting. The awful shaking of the hull and coughing of the engine as suddenly Poe turned pale and gripped the wheel with both hands. It went down in seconds. Their seat ejected._

_Poe’s did not._

_Later, they would find out that it had something to do with the fog that constantly dampened the jungle-lush planet, a difference in density that made it perfect for collecting at the bottom of an engine and, eventually, flooding it. But that didn’t matter then. Because Poe had gone down with the ship as it tore through the forest, the sound of the trees snapping and the metallic wailing of the wings as they broke away a terrible thing to behold, especially drifting down at meter per minute._

_Once Rey and Finn had struggled out of the canopy they’d landed in and ran along the furrow the ship had left in its destructive wake they found Poe, flung at some point from the hull as it barreled through the brush. The glass had cut him up good. They swaddled him in the leftover canvass of their parachute and dragged him carefully to a clearing, where Finn left Rey to care for Poe as he went to strip the wrecked ship of provisions._

_Now she smelled like blood._

_Night pooled in dark puddles around them, and the pink moon cast an eerie light as the jungle woke up and began to sing. The strange trilling of amphibians and lowing of winged cats filled the air as Finn led Rey away from the makeshift tent they’d created, canteen in hand. He told her gently to take off her shirt and she obliged, distantly enjoying the warm, pollen-sweet wind that rose to meet her. Carefully, Finn wet a leftover rag from the shirt he’d cut up for bandages and held in to her face. He wiped the blood away, cleaning the fears of the day from her skin, cleaning the red from her ear and her brow and her mouth. When he was done, Finn held Rey in his arms for a long time before they trudged back to camp._

_They found Poe searing with fever. Sweat soaked through the bed of floatation devices they’d rigged, and Poe shuddered with the heat. For hours, Finn and Rey took turns running to the blue pool of fresh water they’d found to wet rags, covering Poe in them to bring down the fever._

_“Isn’t fever good?” Finn had whispered, neck corded in worry._

_Rey pursed her lips and shook her head as she laid a rag across Poe’s brow. “Only if it doesn’t kill you.”_

_Finally the fever broke as the sun came up and the two lovers curled around their friend on either side, comforting him with the press of their bodies as they dozed in the shadow of the tent. The days on that planet were longer than the nights, and horribly humid. Rey and Finn slept fitfully through the hours of high sun before rising to gather food as the land cooled, fruits and nuts and long leafy shoots that concealed sweet and protein-rich sap. They knew these plants well: they were carnivorous, tempting bird and lizard with a lure of heady nectar, then melting them down into a nutritious liquid the plant itself subsisted on._

_Poe was sitting up when they got back to camp. He’d torn some of his stitches in the afternoon and fresh blood soaked his bandages, but he seemed happy to be awake as he broke open a carnivorous stem and slurped the sap inside while Rey redid his sutures._

_The next morning they set out towards base, and after 3 days of spooning him at dusk and re-bandaging him at dawn, Poe was fully mobile._

_“You’re good at this.” Poe murmured that night as the three of them sat around the fire, watching Rey apply a tingling salve to his cut up hand._

_“It’s important to know these things on Jakku. You never know when something terrible is going to happen.”_

_Poe grasped Rey’s hand in his own as she tied the bandage on his palm._

_“Thank you.”_

_Rey blushed as the moment grew long and weighty, flicking downcast eyes in Finn’s direction. His eyebrow was raised, but otherwise he seemed unaffected as he roasted the nuts she’d unshelled._

_When the night straddled the moon with velvet thighs, they left Poe in the shelter of the tent on the pretense of going bathing, which they did…for a while. But then hands found their way to interesting places and Finn half-carried, half-dragged Rey out of the water and onto the sweet-smelling carpet of meadow grasses to kiss her laughing mouth._

_He was warm and hard inside her, moving with her at a tender, luxurious pace. Rey left tally mark scratches down Finn’s spine in wonderful agony as he rocked in between her shivering legs, the pink radiance of the giant moon filtering everything with a lusty glow._

_That was how Poe found them, undulating in the grass as they sought ecstasy together. Finn and Rey would have never heard him unless Poe had not frightened a bird nesting in the moss as he approached. Rey started up at the frantic wind of wing beats and then froze, unsure what this type of situation called for. Above her, Finn stilled too, following the line of her gaze to rest on the disheveled, half-dressed silhouette of Poe._

_“I had a nightmare and you two weren’t there.” the pilot blurted, feeling suddenly very childish as he stared unblinkingly at his friends’ naked, still-connected forms. He didn’t care if they caught him looking; they were beautiful._

_Rey opened her mouth, but only silence issued forth before she settled on “Oh.”_

_Slowly, Rey turned to look at Finn, remembering all the lingering hugs he and Poe had shared, touching each other every chance they got during leisure time. She considered the way Poe ghosted his hand against her elbow as he helped her train for combat, how he pressed filched fruit into her palms during strategy meetings with a wink and a grin. Deciding, Rey turned back to Poe._

_“Why don’t you join us, then?”_

_Finn’s quiet, escaping breath of surprise was the only reaction he displayed as Poe walked to them and they moved to make room. Rey knew Finn would have no objection. He could be protective when it came to other men, not so much jealous as suspicious of rowdy rebels with bad manners and wandering eyes. Rey wasn’t a virgin when she met Finn. She’d never been touched the way he touched her, but’s she’d felt the salience of a man inside her, regrettable as it had been. But Poe was safe, a friend, and one they were both obviously attracted to. In a trance, Finn touched Poe as confidently as Rey did that rosy night in the glade._

_When she welcomed Poe into their space, Rey hadn’t really been thinking about whether or not it would become a relationship. But as the trek back to base stretched out into a week Poe spent every night with Finn and Rey, learning their bodies and how to make each of them moan his name just as they learned his._

_There was not a virginal one amongst them, even before they’d met one another all those months ago. But they were inexperienced in the chemistry of three, and even after returning to the base they delighted in the adventure of parsing one another, three sets of hands exploring three flexing bodies._

_Weeks later, Rey lay awake between her men, following the zigzag strike of Poe’s newest scars. Studying the soft, puckered flesh Rey remembered bandaging him, his blood on her ear and her brow and her mouth._

_Smiling, she leaned her head against Poe’s back._

_“I love you.” Rey murmured, touching Finn’s cheek behind her._

_“I love you.” came the twin reply._

Rey traced these same scars now, flatter and paler than they had been those months back.

“Thank you.” Her voice was soft.

Poe’s eyes crinkled as he rose to kiss Rey, and Finn rested his chin on her shoulder with a breath.

They relaxed together for a while, piling inevitably into a heap, and listened attentively as Rey read from a text General Organa had gifted her. The sun streamed through the metal blinds and striped them with gold as the morning ripened into afternoon, and the three lovers felt content in their languor.

But then Poe started kissing Rey’s shoulders and Finn started slipping the book out of her hands and after a playful, half-hearted struggle Rey let the two brutes roll her over onto her back.

Between the two of them, Finn and Poe made quick work of Rey’s clothing.

“Hey are these my coveralls?” Poe’s murmured, yanking on the zipper.

Finn paused in his ministrations to look at his boyfriend. “Are they?”

The both of them whined for Rey to stop laughing as they stripped the rest of her things off, but her laughs quickly turned into gasps as both men began to visit her sweet spots with skillful mouths. Poe licked a hot stripe up her calf as Finn passed attention between her nipples, sucking hard enough to illicit an embarrassing mewl.

Rey could feel herself grow wetter as she felt both of them move against her, touching her with care. She could feel how much they cherished her in the way they touched her like a blessing, like a miracle they couldn’t believe they could have all to themselves. Poe would sometimes bump Finn’s shoulder in teasing and ask, _“How lucky are we to be dating the savior of the galaxy?”_ and Finn would smile at her, not joking when he replied, _“_ So _lucky.”_

Gracefully serpentine, Finn moved down to join Poe at Rey’s pelvis, both laving the skin of her thighs and pausing to kiss each other. Then Poe ducked between her legs, first touching his lips tenderly to her folds, chastely, letting her shiver beneath the promise of that touch, before opening his mouth to her. Rey’s moan rose of its own volition as Poe and Finn switched occasionally, each eating her a little differently while the other left lovemarks on her hip or reached down to touch his partner’s cock, both of them hard, both of them ready.

Coming up for air, Finn pulled himself up the bed to bite Rey’s lip as Poe settled back between her legs, adding two fingers as his tongue continued to work on her clit. Rey panted against Finn’s lips, her breath stuttering in little gasps.

“I want you in my mouth.” she whispered, her hand already circling deftly around his shaft.

Hearing her speak so bluntly, Finn’s lust momentarily overcame him, and he twitched in her grip. Rey brought her thumb up over his slit to swirl in the precum waiting for her there before squeezing Finn and looking severely into his eyes.

“ _Now.”_

After a life in the First Order Finn wasn’t really one for being bossed around, but he sat up at the speed of light to give Rey access to him.

The young Jedi licked the precum away first, fitting her mouth just over the head to taste Finn’s want. Enjoying his gasp as she laved down his shaft to his balls, Rey traced her tongue back up over his seam before finally taking him all the way into her mouth. She sucked on him hard, pausing momentarily to wet her fingers before taking him to the hilt. Still bobbing, Rey trailed her fingers down Finn’s taint, pressing hard there to hear Finn shout in pleasure before lowering them further still to the pucker of his opening. She started with a pinky, but Finn quickly grew tired of that and bucked in frustration.

“Rey, please.” His huff was thoroughly put-out.

The brunette pulled off momentarily and made a show of looking up at him with big brown eyes as she slowly sucked him back in, pressing an index and middle finger into the tightness of his ass. Finn choked in ecstasy.

As she began to torture her boyfriend with the expert massaging of his p-spot, Rey felt Poe pull his mouth and fingers away from her and she slid her lips slowly from Finn’s member to look up at the pilot.

“Fuck.” He had been staring at her, watching her, and when her eyes met his he gulped loudly. Pushing down his not-yet-discarded shorts, Poe moved over Rey. “Can I?”

Rey nodded, huffing in delight when she felt him slide into her eagerly, the stretch of her inner muscles around him a sweet and comfortable burn.

“You’re tight.” He rasped intensely, biting at her collarbone.

Rey quirked an eyebrow even as a moan escaped her. “Am I usually not?”

Shaking his head, Poe silenced her with his mouth as he brought his hips against her roughly, urgently, just the sound of his body meeting hers making her slick to the touch.

Idly, Rey took Finn back into her mouth, knowing he was close by the hardly-muffled keening. His right hand had found its way into her hair and it gripped there tight, not pushing her, just allowing something to hold onto as Rey worked him to the point of insanity. Poe became interested in tasting Finn as well, and Rey allowed him to take over as she added yet another finger to crook against Finn’s p-spot. Still rising to meet one another, Poe and Rey paused as they traded Finn’s dick between them to kiss and lick in conjunction before Rey grinned at her boyfriend and whispered “He’s close.”

Finn came with a yell into Poe’s mouth, gibbering nonsense as Rey slowly removed her fingers from inside him. Watching her two men together had pushed Rey over the edge, and her nails found purchase in the flesh of Poe’s bicep as he brought a hand down to rub against her clit.

Eyes glowing like firebrands, Poe leaned his warm forehead against hers, studying the duality of the way she looked both conquering and conquered as she snapped her hips up against his. He leaned down to nibble and whisper in her ear, “Cum for me.”

She did, embarrassingly, mouth open in a silent scream, interrupted only by indescribable sounds of unadultered pleasure drawing forth from her lungs. The Force crashed over her in a honeysuckle wave. Rey watched the galaxy turn on a gossamer spindle, saw the twin suns from her dream set gunship trails ablaze in pink, was one with a hundred beautiful things in the compression of moments, and only her hands gripping the sheets white-knuckled kept her tethered as she buoyed.

“Come back, min larel. Come back.” A molasses voice, thick and sweet, called to Rey through tall grasses rippling in the wind and she sunk down, down, down into Finn’s arms, Finn’s lap where her head was cradled.

In the here and now, Poe’s teeth were at her neck and he was still inside her, his hips losing rhythm as he barreled towards bliss. Joyfully, Rey wrapped her legs around his wild waist and tugged his hair, hard, to look into his eyes. Her grin was sharp.

“Cum for _me._ ”

Faintly, the young Jedi felt Poe’s mind open to her. With a deftness and carelessness she didn’t consider, Rey flooded him with her, with what she saw when she orgasmed: her happiness, her pleasure. Immediately she felt him cum, there with him in his mind while he sunk to the hilt into her body, into her warmth and tightness, and Rey, to everyone’s surprise (including hers) came again at the sensation.

After long moments of heavy breathing from all three, Rey heard a mumbled, “What the fuck” from Poe’s muffled face, and froze.

“Oh God. Oh god, oh god, I didn’t think-“ her mind’s eyes brimmed with the raw images of Poe’s torture at the hands of Kylo Ren, a staple in the catalogue of nightmares that played on loop for him each night. How could she be so thoughtless, so aggressive, to delve into Poe’s mind without consent? Her voice broke. “-I’m so sorry. I’m a kriffing curse.”

She was quickly wriggling away now, struggling to clear herself from his near-deadweight and flee before she had to endure the inevitable and well-deserved denunciation she knew was coming.

Warm hands pinned her to the sheets.

“It’s ok.” Poe’s face glowed as he looked down upon her. His laugh was soft. “That was….don’t apologize. I’ve never felt anything like it. You were with me, I could feel you within and without. Seriously, I think I pulled something I came so hard.”

Rey looked away darkly, still unsure, but Poe drew her gaze back to him with a hand on her cheek.

“You’re incredible.”

An incessant banging came from their door.

Finn cloaked himself hurriedly in a sheet and went to answer the frantic knocking as Poe and Rey scrambled in the background to locate their clothes, thighs still wobbly. Rey heard the door _shuff_ open as she slid both legs into the same pant leg and fell over, toppling Poe with her.

“Merodmus,” Finn said loudly, glancing back at his scuffling roommates, “what can I do for you?”

The Selonian in their doorway looked livid, whiskers quivering with rage. “What you can _do_ for me, laserbrain, is possibly stop fucking like ash-rabbits for 2 parsecs to explain why when I was sitting in my room a moment ago, minding my own business, I felt a sudden…” at this, Merodmus looked away in what anyone could guess was the Selonian equivalent of blushing, “sudden…intimate….sensation…”

Finn’s jaw dropped, Rey and Poe’s jaws quickly following.

“What??”

Keza, a runaway pilot from Naboo, stepped awkwardly out of his doorway. “I felt that too.”

Soon, doors all over the hallway were whooshing open, and the Rebellion’s finest crept out, eyes averted.

“…I’m a Selonian soldier!” Merodmus was sputtering, “I don’t even mate!”

Rey reddened fantastically as the reports of sudden, inexplicable orgasms piled up against her, and she slowly began to sneak back behind her boyfriends. Finn gripped her deftly to keep her from running away entirely. He wasn’t going to suffer this embarrassment by himself.

Angling his head, Finn looked back at the young Jedi with a manic _you’re up!_ expression, and Rey conceded to being pushed forward by an equally scarlet Poe.

The brunette cleared her throat. “I apologize for any, ah, discomfort, we-” Finn’s elbow connected swiftly with Rey’s ribs, “- _I_ may have caused you. I appreciate your patience as _we-_ ” Rey dodged Poe’s answering elbow, “-deal with these, mm, technical difficulties.”

The crowd, stunned by how thoroughly unsatisfactory the speech had been, remained silent. Biting her lip, Rey fingered the button on the wall and grinned.

“In summation….you’re welcome.”

The door whooshed shut, and the three lovers collapsed in a heap of laughter behind it as a chorus of indignation swelled beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long and thanks for all the porn

**Author's Note:**

> In chapter 2 the sin continues. Don't miss the next exciting installment of: Star Porn, Porn Beyond the Stars


End file.
